


Fine Line Between

by ClashofShips



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClashofShips/pseuds/ClashofShips
Summary: Zari and Charlie got into one of their fights during a mission and things escalated.





	Fine Line Between

Title: Fine Line Between

Summary: Zari and Charlie got into one of they fights during a mission and things escalated.

Warning: G!P Charlie. Doesn’t follow LOT plots. SMUT! SMUT!

One!Shot

____________

“I can’t believe you!” Screams Zari staring at they newly acquired teammate wearing the face of her old friend. Zari didn’t understand why their captain insists on pairing her up with Charlie, she was rude, didn’t give a crap about anything or anyone but herself all she knew was getting on Zari’s nerves and the woman was sick of it. 

“Oh what now princess” sighs Charlie without a care which just annoyed Zari even more. After the fuck up on the mission Sara had decided to sideline them both and told them to return to the ship.

“You totally blew that mission on purpose” she accuses. 

“Listen, I don’t know what I need to say to you for you to believe but it’s whatever mate...but I did not know the geazer was gonna run away” the shapeshifter says trying to defend herself. 

“Really? So what part of ‘he’s a trickster’ did you not understand?” Zari spoke as if speaking to a small child, even a small child had better understood than Charlie “just admit you could careless about the mission let alone this team, it will do us all good!” She growls.

Charlie chuckles even though nothing was funny as she regarded the other woman who seems to have it out for her since she joined the team “you know Zari for someone who’s apparently nice, you’re a tight bitch.” She spat as the other woman moved closer to her.

“What did you just call me?” She asks her eyes flashing dangerously “take that back” she growls giving a light shove to Charlie making her move slightly.

“And what if I said no, what you gonna do...princess” she taunts returning Zari’s shove to her. 

The dark haired brunette’s eyes flashed before moving to shove Charlie and soon the two fell into a game of shoving then out of nowhere Charlie suddenly grabbed the other girl and pulls her into a deep kiss, Zari instantly kissed her back before realising what she just did and pushes the other girl away.

“What the hell are you doing!” She screams however Charlie’s only response was to kiss her again and this time Zari let herself go as she wrapped her arms around Charlie’s neck deepening the kiss. The kiss was hungry and desperate as they move blinding around the ship grabbing at each other in order to stay upright until Zari’s feet bangs against the central control, realising she was about to lose her balance she reaches a hand out to steady herself only to accidentally switch off Gideon. Charlie tores her lips away from Zari and started down the young woman’s neck kissing and nibbling before continuing down until she reaches her top and easily pulls it off with Zari’s help, the woman’s bra following after as Charlie wasted no time in wrapping a perky hard nipple in her mouth. 

Zari hiss moan threading her fingers between Charlie’s hair and pulling her closer to her chest as the shapeshifter continues assaulting her breast, switching between the two. After she felt satisfied she moves back into Zari’s lips crushing hers with Zari’s, this time the kiss was less aggressive although still with a lot of hunger as they battle for dominance. The young woman moans as her hand moves between them disappearing inside Charlie’s jeans only for her eyes to widen at the unmistaken bulge against her palm and stills still. Charlie feeling Zari’s hand halt pulls away from tempting lips.

“We can stop if you want to.” She breathes, Zari looks at the other woman and for once she saw something other than her signature cockiness, she saw fear, need to be accepted and love so Zari leans back in and kisses the woman hard as her hand started palming Charlie’s bulge through her boxers making the woman moan.

“Fuck Z...” groans Charlie as her cock throbs hard. 

Zari smirks loving the affect she has on the other woman before pulling her hands out and dropping to her knees, she moved her curious fingers against the button and zipper of the pants before dragging the material down, Zari licks her lips at the outline against the boxers before pulling that down as well gasping as Charlie’s erect cock sprung out almost hitting her in the face. She was really big and long, that thing was a monster but Zari couldn’t wait to have it tear inside her, she clamps her thighs feeling herself dripping at the thought of Charlie penetrating her with such girth. But for now she wanted to taste that cum leaking from the swollen bulbous head so she spits on it a few time just to give it a bit of moisture before wrapping her hand around the length, her small hand barely fitting. ‘Jesus’

“Shit! Fuck your hand feels amazing.” Moans Charlie as Zari moved her hand faster stroking and pulling at the base of her cock before her thumb started circling the head. “Shit! Shit!” Charlie grunts moving along Zari’s hand.

Zari watches Charlie with eyes closed in please before darting out her tongue and taking a taste by sucking the head in her mouth as if it was a lollipop, Charlie’s eyes flashed open letting out a howl of cry of pleasure as Zari moves taking the length inch by inch down her throat choking on the process so she decided to only take as much as she can before she started moving back and forth. Charlie grabs her around the back of her head to hold her steady as she fucks Zari’s mouth, the young woman making choking sounds which only excited Charlie more as she moved without abandoned.

“Oh shit...fuck, yeah Z...god your mouth is heaven...shit, shit!” She chants grabbing and pulling off her shirt along with her bra before she moved her hands around her nipples, pinching and twisting them and soon she felt her stomach tighten “Z, I think it’s time for you to move...fuck!” but the word fell short on Zari’s ear as she continues blowing the shapeshifter until she let out her load inside her mouth, down her throat and Zari easily swallows.

After she was done, she got back onto her feet Charlie’s cum leaking in the corner of her mouth and the other girl pulls her in for a kiss. “I can’t wait to taste you” she mumbles between their lips as she kneaded Zari’s breasts in her hands, pulling the nipples then she pulls away attaching her lips against said nipples, what can she say, she was a breast girl. She sucked, nibbled and licked greedily before dropping to her knees, she hurriedly help rid the brunette off her jeans and panties which was thoroughly soaked before her fingers disappears between wet folds.

Zari moans humping Charlie’s fingers as she rub her clit, Charlie kept her pace before using her fingers coated with Zari’s juices and slowly enters the girl as her fingers pump in and out she spreads Zari’s thighs apart before wrapping her lips around the pulsing buds.

“Oohhhhh...yes! God Charlie more, please” She pants humping the girl’s fingers and tongue, as she reached her peak she clamped down hard around Charlie’s fingers choking the digits in as the shapeshifter helps out ride out her orgasm. Once she felt the girl was finally calm Charlie slowly eases her fingers out of her then brought it inside her mouth licking and sucking them as her eyes stayed upon Zari who felt a jolt as she watch Charlie taste her, she grabs the girl and crushes their lips together moaning at the taste of herself on Charlie’s tongue. The shapeshifter growls as Zari bits down her tongue before sucking it inside her mouth, her cock hard and poking at Zari’s abdomen so she started rotating her hips coating the other girl’s skin with cum as it leaks from the bulbous head.

“Fuck me.” Whisper moans Zari against Charlie’s eyes. The woman didn’t need telling twice as she picks Zari up who’s legs instantly wrapped around her waist moaning as the length of Charlie’s cock rubs against her pussy. Charlie finally sets her down by the steps they usually occupy her bare ass meeting the cold floor and Charlie settles between said legs spreading them wide she takes a hold of her erect cock running it a few times against Zari’s pussy gathering her juices before entering her. Zari makes a choking noise as Charlie grunts while burying inch by inch of her cock inside tight channel. 

“Oh god...” breathes Zari “give me a second” she gasps screwing her eyes shut, she has never had something so big before. Charlie braces herself hovering above the girl with both her palm pressed hard on the floor as Zari gathers herself “You can move now” she breathes and Charlie was thankful as she pulls back out leaving only the swollen head before pushing back in and Zari cries out both in pleasure and hurt as Charlie repeats the same action until Zari was screaming louder from pleasure wrapping her arms around Charlie’s neck pulling her closer until their lips connected as Charlie speeds up on her thrusting. Her hips rotates in a circular motion bringing out a loud cry from the girl below her.

“More...” pants Zari and Charlie gave her just that and thrusts deeply with fast strokes Zari’s walls was so warm and felt so good around her cock she was surprised she wasn’t cuming already. Feeling like she was about to fall over as she couldn’t hold herself up any longer she slowly pulls out moaning at the sensation as Zari opens her mouth to show her displeased she quickly shuts her up by pulling up from the floor and walking her to the table and gently shoves her onto it.

Zari gets the gists and climbs onto laying on her back as Charlie looks into her and grabbed her legs with both her hands holding her by the thighs before directing herself back inside Zari’s dripping pussy and took back her earlier pace. Her thrusts so hard that the whole table shook along Zari continues moaning her hands moving around her body before finding her breasts and started fiddling with them which just spurs Charlie along, growling as her thrust become unsteady and uneven Zari feels a deep tightening down her belly before clamping down around Charlie’s cock as she cums however the shapeshifter carries on moving making the young woman cum again this time taking her along however Charlie pulls out quickly cuming all over Zari’s pussy, the white substance painting the small hairs on top of her pussy, Charlie takes a hold of her cock pumping faster as she cum until the last drop.

“Your pussy looks lovely wearing my cum” She grunts as her hips twitches her cock started softening. Zari lays there barely able to speak as she tries catching her breath.

Once they finally got their breathing back to normal, Zari sits up on the table and looked around the place where they clothes were thrown before looking back at Charlie, her cock although soft was still big. She licks her lips and tentatively reaches out stroking the shaft with her fingers Charlie watches grunting lowly under her breath it didn’t take long for her cock to start hardening again. 

“Look at that, you’re hard again.” Zari teased with a wide smirk.

Charlie smirks as Zari rubs her thumb around the head “so it seems, planning to do something about it Z.” She barely got her sentence out as Zari turns around spreading her legs with her butt sticking out her puckered hole inviting. 

“What are you waiting for?” She looks behind her winking at the girl. Charlie licks her lips moves in and giving Zari’s ass a slap before moving her hand between her legs gathering Zari’s cum and spreading it onto her cock and slowly enters the girl’s butt hole. Zari hiss feeling her ass burn but she pushes her ass more out urging Charlie to go on until Charlie was buried all the way in that Zari thought her cock was gonna come out of her mouth. She moved Zari’s ass too tight to pull all the way out so she made do what she can but she knew she won’t last long so she moved her fingers between wet folds spreads it apart then enters her with two fingers. Zari’s senses was gone all she felt was the cock in her ass and fingers inside her wet pussy as she grunts and moans in ecstasy. 

“Fuck Z, you’re so tight!” Grunts Charlie speeding the pace of her fingers and soon she felt her cock tighten as she cums Zari not far behind. They stood there in the middle of the room Charlie’s cock behind deep in Zari’s ass as Zari lays spreading out like a eagle against the table. 

“We need to clean up before the team gets back” Charlie spoke after a moment of silence. Zari whines making Charlie chuckle the shapeshifter leans down and places a kiss against Zari’s hair before pulling out slowly. Zari moans feeling herself empty “don’t worry love, the day is still young” she promise before moving around the ship for her clothes not caring about her nakedness. She can’t wait to have Zari again.

THE END.


End file.
